


Champion of the smut

by ilovesnowmen



Series: Champions of Legends [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesnowmen/pseuds/ilovesnowmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be one shot sexy scenes from my other stories I have planned. There will be quite the variety of scenes in here so I will post most tags on a chapter basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion of the smut

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is M/M and contains Pokephilia. Kinks: Oral, Anal, Premature Ejaculation, Spanking, Pseudo Incest, Size Comparison and Cameras/Photo Taking.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

It was a cool summer night with a clear night sky and a bright moon lighting up the rocky beach around Lake Rage. Kage sat slouched in his folding lawn chair looking up at the stars and slowly drifting to sleep. Luka would creep up with a naughty grin on his face waiting for Kage to start dozing off. As Kage was about fully asleep in his chair Luka would plop his plump butt right on Kages lap jolting the trainer wide awake. "Gwaa what the heck Luka?" Kage would ask. "Oh nothing big brother, just enjoying my favorite seat." The pokemon would answer as he was attempting to arouse Kage. "It's just so comphy." Luka says with a cute laugh as he grinds his butt into his trainer. Kage would gasp softly as Luka would give his trainer a mini lap dance. "Hehe there we go." Luka would say feeling Kage's bulge and turning to face his triner. "So brother what do you say can we please play a little tonight? Its been like three days since we have." Luka would ask before stealing a kiss from Kage. The trainer would groan and hold his pokemon still on his lap "Now now you know we have a big day tomorrow." Kage would add knowing they would need to be well rested for the long walk tomorrow.

This statement would make Luka frown and hop off giving Kage a false sense of security. As soon as the trainer dropped his guard Luka would quickly turn back around pushing Kage back into the chair with one of his strong arms. Freeing Kages half hard cock from his jeans with the other. Luka would tease the trainer by laying Kage’s growing shaft on his snout. "Well at lease someone knows what they want." Luka teases as he playfully licked up at the hardning shaft. Kage was done for and he knew it. There was no resisting the adorable Lucario once he got started worshiping his trainer's rod. "Mmm so yummy and hot." The pokemon says lewdly as he stroked at the bottom half of the cock while wrapping his tongue around the tip. The pokemon's hot wet saliva would bead down Kage's cock only to be rubbed in by the soft paws Luka had. Kage would lean back a bit more and relax enjoying the pokemon's lips and tongue. Luka would sink down on his trainer's cock moving all the way down taking the entire thing into his warm moist maw licking it all over. Sliding his mouth off the rod letting the cool night breeze brush against it. "Please don't stop" Kage would say as his cock twitched in the cool night air. Luka would grin softly pressing his hot dog shaft up to Kage's own manhood. "Big brother I want to have some fun too." Kage would look to to see Luka with a needy horny expression. "Please brother." Luka would beg unable to hold his hips back from humping and grinding the two cocks together.

Kage would lean forward and Kiss his pokmon deeply sliding his tongue into Luka's maw. Their tongues twirling a bit as Kage stood. Kage would break the kiss and give his brother a playful grin before smacking him on the soft bubble butt directing him to the tent. Following the cute lucario who gave more than one teasing shake of his rump to Kage before they reached the tent. Luka would quickly tug Kage in and zip up the opening. Kage would grab and pin the lucario to the ground putting himself on top. Luka could not help but notice Kage's seven inch cock towering over his own four incher. The pokemon would gulp softly looking at the two shafts. Kage would notice and press the two cocks together really showing off the difference in size "Yours is so cute and small" Kage would tease softly stroking the two together. Luka moaned quite loudly his face flushed with embarrassment as his cock twitched and leaked from the comment. "I hope you don't cum too early from that girly cock." Kage would say softly into Luka's ear pushing all of his buttons. Luka was quickly seeming to lose control as he moaned out and gripped the sleeping bag. Kage would stop stroking "If you cum I'll have to spank that cute girly butt." Kage would add before pulling away and gripping the squirming pokemon's cock "Lets see here" Kage would set his watch timer before he started to stroke the pokemon's cock quickly. "One two three." Kage would count up the seconds giving the forming knott a tight squeeze knowing that Luka was ready to pop. Luka on the other hand desperately tried to hold on as the compounding pleasures were quickly growing to be too much. "Brother stahh~" He would struggle to beg for a break but before he could finish his hips would buck into Kage’s tightly squeezing hand as he started cumming. Kage milked his poor brother for every drop of thick, sticky, goopy cum. Luka's back was arched his paws desperately gripped the sleeping bag almost tearing it up as his cum reached a good foot in the air before landing back down on his tummy and nose. When Luka was down from the high of his orgasm kage would lean in close and whisper into his ear "that only took thirty seconds"

A mix of embarrassment and shame washed over the spent pokemon's cum splattered face. Kage would grab his camera and snap a quick picture of his cum splattered and embarrassed lucario. Luka would slowly gain control of his breathing whining. "Not fair you cheated." Kage would shake his head and grin kissing his cute embarrassed brother before tugging him over his lap. "Let's see thrity is longer than last time so how about ten spanks to this cute butt." Kage would be softly toying with the lucario's rump giving it a few squeezes and soft smacks while he spoke. Raising his hand high seeing the anticipation on his brother's face as he awaited his punishment. Kage would let loose spanking pretty much full force causing the dog pokemon to yelp and raise his tail even more. Luka was not harmed by this but could not resist playing along as even enjoying the smaks. By the time Kage finished his hand was rather red and stinged a bit but none of that mattered much when Luka moved off of his bro's lap and raised his rump and tail high for Kage.

The pokemon would be rather horny again from the spankings and he would look back with a few cute dog like begging sounds. "How could i say no to a butt like yours." Kage would say noticing that his little brother’s doggy cock was almost fully hard from begging and the spankings. Getting up to mount Luka grabbing some of the cum he had milked from the pokemon and using it to lube up his seven inch cock. Kage wasted no time pushing into the lucario's warm tight tail hole. He would push the pokemon's front down and tung on Luka’s tail softly as he started at a medium pace knowing Luka could take it. Luka let out cute coos and moans pushing back into each thrust making them that much deeper into his needy hole. Kage groaned as he fucked grabbing the hips of his partner to pull back helping each thrust reach depth that would get the cute moany bottom to curl his toes. Luka tried his best not to drool while his prostate was hit and rubbed into with each thrust. Meanwhile Kage was picking up the pace losing himself to the romp a bit as he was pounding away. His hips would slap into Luka's ass with quite a bit of force causing a slapping noise that would be unmistakable along with the rather loud moans the two brothers were letting out. "Brother I'm going to cum!" Luka would moan out causing Kage to almost growl. "Not before me you don't." Kage would reach down and grip the pokemon's knot tightly holding back any hopes of cumming the pokemon might have had as he cut loose really going hard now. Luka squealed and moaned under the onslaught of his dom. His tailhole warm and hot from the rapid wild thrusts Kage was giving him as his cock twitched trying to cum but unable. There would be a flash of helplessness on Kage's face. "I can't." Kage would say in a desperate tone as he reached the peak. Letting go of his brother's cock to grab Luka's hips tightly and bury his bone as deep as he could erupting inside. Luka was already over the edge his cock twitched and as soon as Kage let go giving him the ability to finish he would pop shooting stream after stream onto the sleeping bag while Kage's own filled and flooded his twitchy tailhole.

Kage slumped over on his brother after giving everything he had and becoming completely spent. Luka was barely able to hold the two up on shakey knees as he cock was drooling the last bits of thick poke seed into the small pool of cum under him. Kage would catch his breath and pull off sitting back. "Stay like that a seck." Kage would say spreading the pokemon's legs seeing the drooling half hard cock and the pool of cum. "This will be great for the album." Snapping this photo Kage would get Luka's tailhole filled with cum and the leaking down the crack onto his soft fuzzy balls along with the scene between his legs. "Got it." Luka would sit up a bit his legs still shakey as he glomped his brother cuddeling up and yawning. "Bed time huh?" The pokemon would ask with a cute satisfied expression and the two snuggled up needing no blankets for the early summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you wish heh I would love to hear feedback.


End file.
